Mr Fix It
by DarkRaven18
Summary: Don convinces Leo to play a little game and help him ‘fix’ some appliances.  However when Leo thinks Don isn’t serious, he’s up for a bit of a surprise… Slash LeoDon Part of LJ Fanfic100 Challenge


Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

Warning: Contains slash, Leo/Don

_Part of the LJ Fanfic100. Prompt: Broken_

* * *

A knock on his bedroom door forced Donatello away from his computer. Opening the door, Don smiled at the sight that greeted him. He had almost forgotten…

"Um, you called for a repairman, sir?"

Don tried not to laugh as he stood aside to admit his guest, closing and locking the door behind him. His guest glanced nervously around the room before turning to face Don, pushing his hat up and hooking a thumb into his belt. The work belt was slightly tattered, with only a few tools hanging from the notches. It was a little big for Don's guest, hanging slightly off of his hip on the left side. The hat he wore was a faded beige color, matching the color of the belt.

"I feel ridiculous," Don's visitor muttered. Don looked him over, flashing him a devilish smile.

"I think you look great, Leo."

Leo grunted.

"This should be you," he complained. Don chuckled.

"I fix enough things all day. It's about time I had my own personal handyman to fix some things for me."

"So, I'm all yours tonight huh?" Leo asked, quirking an eye ridge, "And what may I ask needs fixing?"

A mischievous glint entered Don's eyes as he sidled closer to Leo. Don ran a finger down Leo's plastron and met Leo's curious gaze.

"Well, there is this one thing I wouldn't mind you taking a look at…"

>> >> >> >

Leo scowled as he stared into the broken toaster. He was going to _kill_ Michelangelo. Mikey had wrecked the toaster a few days before and Don had apparently been saving it for Leo to fix. The thought that Don had been planning this awhile sent a shiver through Leo. After all, Don had just convinced Leo to go along with this little game last night. _Well, this explains the toaster's mysterious disappearance…_ Leo thought as he examined the broken appliance resting on the small worktable. Not that he was happy being asked to fix it. When Leo agreed to play he thought Don just wanted to fool around a little before heading to bed, but it seemed Don had other ideas.

Leo had already unscrewed the bottom of the toaster. He wasn't sure what Mikey had done to destroy it but he knew his little brother had probably burnt out the poor machine. He thought he remembered mention of a knife or fork being shoved somewhere… Leo examined the toaster's insides, looking for any melted pieces.

"Everything going alright over there, Mr. Repairman?"

Leo glanced over his shoulder. Don sat cross legged on his bed, a book open in his lap. He was watching Leo with an amused expression. Leo narrowed his eyes at his pleased brother.

"Just fine, sir," he grumbled. Leo pulled the hat a bit further over his eyes and then returned to his project. He ignored the small chuckles behind him and stared at the toaster with renewed determination.

"You're not embarrassing me in front of Donnie," Leo hissed softly at the broken device, "I'm not going anywhere until you're Mikey proof…"

Leo bit down on his tongue in concentration, ignoring the fact that it was partly sticking out of his mouth. He fumbled a bit with the pieces Don had left on the table for him. It took Leo awhile to figure out what pieces needed to be replaced and how exactly to replace them but an hour later Leo was staring into the bottom of the toaster rather satisfied with himself. Keeping the bottom of the toaster open, Leo grabbed the cord.

"Now to see if you work…"

Leo held the toaster with one hand and reached across the small table to plug it into a power outlet with the other.

"Leo," called a startled voice behind him, "what are you--?"

Realizing he was too late, Don jumped off the bed. Leo let out a surprised cry which quickly turned into a pain filled howl as the toaster sparked and Leo dropped it. Don ran towards Leo, pulling the plug from the wall. Leo had slid the chair away from the table and was glaring and cursing at the toaster, roughly shaking the hand that had held the unhappy appliance.

Don sighed, placing his hands on his hips.

"I told you to call me when you were finished," Don chastised, gaining a frown from his brother, "I wanted to check your work before you plugged it in so this," Don gestured to the appliance, "wouldn't happen."

"Yes, well," Leo grumbled, sticking a finger in his mouth and talking around it, "I wanted to fix it so you wouldn't have to…"

Don laughed lovingly and Leo continued to give him a sour look as he sucked his hurt finger.

"I appreciate it, Leo, really I do. But I know you're not a regular Mr. Fix It and I didn't expect you to repair it perfectly. I guess my game kind of backfired…I just love that concentrated look you get on your face when you're working on something and well," Don grinned sheepishly, "I thought you'd look rather sexy dressed as a handyman."

Leo's face brightened and he removed the finger from his mouth.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," Don smiled, "and I must say, my assumptions were correct. You're quite the hot stud."

Leo's eyes left Don's face to stare at the floor and Don realized his brother was embarrassed. The thought made Don's smile widen. It was so like Leo to be embarrassed by any compliment not about his training.

Don gently took Leo's hand in his and kissed the red tinged tip of his hurt finger.

"Guess I'll have to pay you extra since you got hurt on the job," Don said thoughtfully.

"Pay me?" Leo's eyes snapped back to Don's face.

"Sure," Don said kissing each of Leo's fingers and then moving to his knuckles, "Don't," _kiss_, "you want," _kiss_, "to be paid," _kiss,_ "for your hard work?"

"I, um, Donnie…"

Don was feeling rather proud of himself. He loved catching Leo off guard. It had been the whole point of the game to begin with.

"Yes, Leo?" he asked innocently before slowly taking Leo's hurt finger into his mouth.

"Don, I…uhh"

Leo moaned. The pain subsided to be replaced by a tingling pleasure as Don sucked and licked Leo's finger. Don slid the finger from his mouth as Leo's breath hitched. Don grinned.

"Better?"

Leo nodded absently and pulled his hand from Don's grasp.

"Um, yea…"

Satisfied, Don walked to his computer and began to turn it off. Leo stood, shifting nervously as he waited for Don to finish. He pushed his hat up slightly to get a better look at his brother. When Don faced him, he didn't speak. The computer softly clicked off and Leo felt a stab of disappointment. Was that it?

"So," Don finally spoke, walking towards Leo, "about what I owe you…"

Leo cleared his throat nervously. _What was Donnie up to now?_ Don stood so close their beaks were almost touching. Don reached up and took off Leo's hat, placing it backwards on his own head. Leo laughed, his nervousness fading, and Don gave him a lopsided smile, hooking his fingers into Leo's belt.

"You know, Mr. Hamato," Leo started, feigning surprise, "I think I see another problem that needs fixing."

"Do you?" Don asked, amused. He gently tugged on Leo's belt pulling him closer. Leo grinned, placing a hand on Don's thigh and sliding it up.

"Yes, but it's nothing I can't handle…"

Don shifted, giving Leo's hand better access to the inside of his thigh.

"Ah, there it is," Leo mumbled.

Don let out a small mewl of pleasure.

"L-love your hands," he panted.

Leo chuckled.

"That's why I'm the handyman…"

A few hours later, the two of them laid curled together in Donatello's bed. Leo traced lazy circles along Donatello's shell. He had already memorized every pattern and chip and now he allowed his fingers to roam over the familiar territory.

"You know," Leo spoke softly, "if you're going to repay me like _that_ for fixing things for you, I wouldn't mind helping more often…"

Don sighed, slapping Leo's plastron playfully and meeting his lover's eyes.

"And here I thought by you fixing things I'd be giving myself a rest…"

Leo smiled deviously.

"Of course, you could do some things for me and then I can repay _you_ with gratitude sex…"

Don's eyes flashed and his mind instantly began to try to figure out what Leo might have in mind. The idea intrigued him, but he wasn't quite finished taking advantage of Leo's willingness to help.

"An interesting proposal, but I'm afraid I'm not done with you yet. Unless of course, you're becoming a bit insecure of your skills after that little toaster incident…" Don teased. Leo raised an eye ridge in question.

"Are you questioning my handiness? If I remember correctly, before you said you loved my hands…"

"True, but that was when I thought you were confidant of your abilities. Now I see you're rather unsure of yourself. But don't worry, Mr. Fix It, I have a few other things you could look at so you could get some practice in, and maybe eventually you'll become more confidant of those clumsy hands of yours--"

Leo quickly silenced Don's teasing with a passionate kiss. He was determined that by morning, Don would fully appreciate his hands…


End file.
